It's Complicated
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: Rachel abandoned her and Percys son after he was born, now she's back but she's in for a shock when a beautiful blonde opens the door. All human AU, One shot maybe?
1. The Wife

**A/N - So I thought I'd do another thing. Not really sure where this came from but you can have it anyway. All rights go to the deserving. **

* * *

I was nervous as I approached the cute brick, family house, I knew that much. I took deep breaths as I walked up the gravelled path, just concentrating on the crunch under my green flats. I got a feeling that this was a really bad idea as I smoothed my hair out and steadied myself to knock on the door.

After a few light and fast footsteps which could easily be identified as a child running, followed by someone reprimanding the child the door large white door finally opened. To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was not expecting the beautiful blonde stood there with a small smile on her face. "Uh can I help you?" I shook my head to free myself from openly staring at her royal blue tank top that didn't do a good job of hiding her protruding stomach. When Grover had said that he's got himself a proper little family he wasn't lying.

"Oh yeah sorry," I smiled awkwardly as she tucked one of her princess curls behind her ear. "I was wondering if Percy is in?" Her perfect (That seemed to be the only adjective to describe her) full lipped smile faltered for just a second before she covered it up. Her intimidating yet beautiful grey eyes seemed defensive as she crossed her arms.

"He's at work, he finishes soon though, why?" Her eyes narrowed on the last word as she crossed her arms.

"I'm Rachel," Her face read 'I don't know who the hell you are.' "Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I said with a grimace. Her eyes widened with recognition before going into a full on glare that made me think he didn't like to fight with her often.

"Right," She said curtly. "Is there any reason you want to see him? Because I think you've done enough already don't you?" I could hear the poorly disguised venom in her words and winced, smoothing out my paint splattered jeans and straightening my black crop jacket so I don't have to look at her.

"I was hoping to talk to him about uh," I closed my eyes as I realized I didn't even know the name of my own son. When I opened my eyes I was met with the beautiful woman in front of me looking like she just saw a bug, even then she still looked stunning. I was sort of pissed, she clearly didn't have to try, her hair was falling out of her long pony tail, she wore simple clothes, no make up and she still looked a hell of a lot better than me.

She laughed once without humour "You want to talk about Charlie?" I smiled briefly at his name and nodded. "I don't know, you're not Percys favourite person in the world," One of her perfectly shaped eyebrows was raised as my stomach sunk. "Or mine." She said looking down at me. In truth though, I deserved all I got.

"Look, I just need to talk to him, please..." I trailed off realising she hadn't introduced herself yet.

"Annabeth." She said curtly before sighing and looking at her watch. So this was the famous Annabeth Chase, well I guess Jackson now. Percy used to rant and rave about her all day when I was pregnant, telling me how funny and great she is or what they got up to. It hurt to know he was having a better time when he wasn't with me. Who knew they'd actually get together, much less stay together. A little bitterness sparked inside me for the beautiful woman infront of me. "Right then, you better come in and wait, but you can't talk to Charlie unless Percy says it's okay." I nodded taking anything I can get. She widened the door and stood aside to let me in.

She lead me down a large hallway, a grand staircase dominating the view, filled with photos lining the light blue walls of all three of them either together or separate. I looked at a big one that dominated most of the wall that was one of their wedding photos and couldn't help notice how goddess like she looked with make-up and a pretty dress.

The house was quiet apart from some Disney film coming from down the hall which I recognized as Finding Nemo. My feet sounded heavy on the hardwood floors compared to Annabeths. Looking at her from this perspective, she didn't look pregnant at all. Her bump was all baby and no weight seen as she's kept her perfect figure.

We rounded a corner and ended up in their kitchen. It was modern, stylish just like the rest of the house. "You like it?" She caught me staring in awe at the black marble counter tops, black tiled floor and sleek white cupboards. I smiled sheepishly

"Yeah it's really nice. Was it like this when you moved in?" She smiled a little at my compliment and shook her head causing more blonde ringlets to fall from her tie.

"No, we completely remodelled the place. I designed most of it," I looked at her disbelieving "I'm an architect," She sneered "well not at the moment." She placed a hand on her bump and sighed like it killed her to be at home doing nothing instead of working, making a difference.

From the hand that was on her bump I could see her engagement and wedding ring sparkling away in the nearly blinding light, almost like she was enforcing the fact that she was the boss, she runs this ship, this is her house and her family and I'm definitely intruding. The thought made the already restless butterflies in my stomach kick up a notch.

"How far along are you?" I managed to ask in a small voice.

She patted her swollen stomach and smiled affectionately down at it. "Almost twenty two weeks" I smiled at her as I did the math and realised that she was the high end of five months, almost six. I then realized that I was massive compared to her at this stage, she didn't even look pregnant when she walked in front of me.

"Do you know what you're having?" She pointed to the sleek and shiny black refrigerator to a scan held on by a green magnet shaped like an E. "Girl, we're going to call her Evie."

I smiled politely again and realised that I could have this life if I wasn't so selfish and decided to go travelling. What the hell was I thinking? Have a baby and just give it straight up, going travelling when I wasn't even out of high school yet. I wanted nothing to do with my little boy, luckily Percy did. After thinking this the bitterness sparked again as I remembered what he said to me the day he left the hospital. He was going to leave me, most likely for her, but me announcing I was pregnant made him keep this to himself. He stayed with me out of pity.

Before I could ask any questions a small boy came running in, all I could really make out was a mop of black hair. I remember looking at him when I'd first had him and I felt nothing for the little life in my arms. All I remember thinking was a mix between 'wow he looks just like Percy' and 'You don't realise it yet, but you've ruined my life' I now regret saying that. That boy could have been the start of something new for me and Percy. Well he could've if Percy hadn't met Annabeth.

"Mommy!" At first I thought he's talking to me, because, you know I'm his mom but as I look up from my hands I see he's staring patiently at Annabeth. She isn't looking at him though she's almost glaring at me with those striking grey eyes, as if to say 'go on I dare you to talk to him. See what happens.'

She bends down in front of him and moves the black hair in face before answering him "Yeah baby?" She manages to sound mature like she's in charge and sweet at the same time. The typical mom voice.

"When's daddy coming home, I'm hungry." She chuckles, making her nose crinkle and her light sprinkling of freckles stand out and stands up, picking him up as she does, resting him on her already curvy hip.

"Soon baby." I was still amazed at the fact that she can pick up a four year old while almost six months pregnant.

"Can I have a snack?" She pretends to think about it "Please mommy, please!" He draws out the last please making her smile.

"What do you want?" She asks bopping him on the nose with her index finger before putting him back on the shiny black floor.

"Blue cookies!" She laughs "Just like grandma makes." She goes to the fridge as he plays with the buttons on his small chequered blue and white shirt that makes his green eyes stand out.

Watching them two anyone would think he's her biological son and she's not just his step mom. "You can have two and please don't wipe the crumbs on your jeans, daddy bought you them yesterday, they're new." I look towards his small legs and find them clad in black skinny jeans, even if they are pretty baggy, I mean for a toddler he's pretty well dressed.

She watches him run back into the garden with a smile. I smile with her but it soon fades as she turns around hands on her hips ready to give me a piece of her mind. I hear the door opening and audibly sigh in relief.

"Annabeth?" His voice brings back too many memories to be comfortable with and I cringe. She walks into the hall way to meet him. "Hey babe." He says when she reaches him. He even sounds happier than when he was with me. I hear the unmistakable sound of him giving her a kiss.

"How's my three favorite people in the world?" She chuckles and tells him they're just fine. I'm ripped away from their conversation as Charlie runs in from the too large garden filled with toys littering the grass and through the open kitchen door shouting "daddy!"

I see Percy in the doorway as he picks him up with a grunt and ruffles his hair. "Hey you snazzy lil thing. How's my little dude today?" He says with a constant smile on his handsome face.

"Awesome! Me and mommy went to the park earlier and we got ice cream." He chuckled and put him down, watching as he runs off into the living room.

"Hey Perce, uh Rachel came round and she wanted to talk to you." I saw his face harden at my name and felt even worse about this whole idea.

"Well, what did you say?" He asks folding his arms, I notice even though he's scowling, it's definitely not aimed towards her.

"What could I say?" I hear her sigh and Percy close his eyes and look towards the ceiling "Look I'm not happy about it either, I was sort of hoping we'd never see her again," Another pause as she sighs "She's in the kitchen, just don't be too rough on her, not when Charlie's here" He looked back at her and exhaled, nodding his head slowly. It sounded like she was going to stick up for me but then I realized as she finished, she hates me as much as he does, she just doesn't want us fighting when Charlie's here. Putting her kids first, definitely a better mother than I could ever be.

He kissed her quickly a few times before he bent to kiss her properly, letting it linger before sighing and making his way over to the kitchen.

After the awkward pleasantries Annabeth took Charlie and decided it would keep him out of the way if they went in the pool, so after getting changed (Even six months pregnant in a two piece she still looked amazing. My jealousy was on full now.) they left for the garden while me and Percy stayed in the confines of the kitchen.

"What is this about Rachel?" He asks sounding exasperated and angry, undoing the few buttons to his dark blue polo shirt which says what Aquarium he works at. I smile at the fact that he's actually working in one, remembering when he said that was his dream job.

"I just want to see Charlie every so often, maybe tell him I'm his mom." Before I'd even finish he was shaking his head.

"No, no way. I can't believe you," He says with a slight laugh. "You come all the way over here, into my home, disturbing my family after four years and expect to be welcomed back with open arms." He paused to glare at me, although it wasn't as good as Annabeths. "You're just as selfish as you were back then." I sighed and ran a hand through my frizzy red hair

"If you'd let me finish, I was going to say I don't want to do that anymore. After seeing what Annabeth is like with him, I think it's best to leave it," He nods and flicks his hair out of his face, visibly a lot more relaxed. "So when did you meet her anyway?" I ask with a wiggle of my red eyebrows making him frown at me.

"Why? What does it matter? It's not like you were around to care that we got together." I sigh again, knowing everything he is saying is true and yes, I do deserve it.

"Come on Percy, I'm just trying to be civil with you here, I know I shouldn't of done that but I did and we need to get past that," I paused "I really want to be friends again." He scrubbed his face and groaned.

"I met her when I was with you actually," He said with a sigh "before you told me you were pregnant, Grover introduced us at a party. You'd know this if you ever paid attention to what I said." I nodded as he leaned against the counter and crossed his black skinny jeaned legs, which made it look like he was trying to match his four year old son.

"So when did you start dating?" He smirked at the memory and ran a hand over his mouth to hide his obvious smile despite the animosity between us.

"A couple of months after you left. My seventeen year old self thought fuck it and asked her on a date." He looked down at his shoes before continuing. "She'd been helping me with Charlie since he was born, showing me how to put a baby grow on and change a diaper you know the usual because lets face it, I'm hopeless and was left on my own in that," He looked out the window and saw Annabeth spin Charlie in the water. "Hence the reason he calls her mommy. She's been there from the start."

I nod seriously and look back to him to see he was already looking at me. "Look Percy, I really am sorry I took of like that," he nodded and rubbed at the slight stubble on his cheek "I can see that he's better off not knowing the truth. All I ask is that I can be a part of his life somehow?" Percy sighed and put his hands in his tight pockets.

"I don't know Rachel, I don't think that's a good idea." He smiles sadly as my heart drops to their sleek white floor.

"Percy, please," I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "I'm his mom, I deserve to see him." He scoffed.

"You aren't his mom, Annabeth is." My eyes went wide with disbelief. "Lets face it, you lost the right to call yourself that the moment you decided to leave." I braced myself against the counter and nodded slowly totally understanding what he was saying.

"Please, I just want to sort this out." He narrowed his eyes. "Even if you tell him I'm just some friend that you haven't seen in ages."

He sighed loudly and started to nod slowly. "I guess that can work I suppose." He said closing his eyes. "You can't be round here all the time though."

"Thank you so much Percy honestly. This means a lot." I smile slightly at him "You know, you two are the most mature twenty one year olds I think I've ever met." He laughs quietly and nods looking back to his two favourite people in the whole world.

* * *

**A/N - I'm not sure whether to keep it like this or turn it into a multi chapter? Let me know if you like it?**

**Edited 21/1/15**

**Jess x**


	2. First Kiss

**A/N - All rights go to the deserving.**

* * *

I sighed in frustration. Why are there so many buttons on vests? It's just too confusing. This is the third time I've had to change Charlie today, that kid is full of puke I swear. I then realised I'd have to shout for Annabeth.

Annabeth who was helping me out like the great friend she is, Annabeth who I think I like quite a lot more than a friend. But hey, who would want to date a screwed up teenage parent anyway? It's better to leave it than to have ruined the friendship, I'm not sure what I would've done without her at that moment. I sighed again as I looked at Charlie's little face and couldn't help the soft smile that made it's way onto my face.

"Annabeth." I shouted, finally admitting I needed help.

It was nice to have her there almost every day, not only did she help me with Charlie, she kept me company when mom was out too. I tended to be stuck at home while mom went out to work, what with a new born baby and a dwindling social life. Every day I couldn't help the longing stares I sent to my abandoned skate board in the corner of the room.

I heard her footsteps and the recognizable sound of jeans rubbing together as she walked down the hall before the door opened quietly. "What have you done now?" She asked in a teasing tone. I felt her hands on my waist so she could look over my shoulder. I had the overwhelming urge to turn around and just kiss her but her breathy laugh at my ear distracted my train of thought and jumbled my brain further. "Oh you're so adorably clueless Percy." She said nudging me out of the way so I ended up a couple of paces behind her. Her nimble fingers went straight about undoing the buttons I did wrong.

I just stood back and watched her, I probably should have been watching how she's doing up that vest, those things we're the bane of my life. Instead I watched her, watched how her blonde hair fell from it's tie and into her face, watched how she tucked it behind her ear, the small silver bracelet that I bought her sliding up her arm with the movement.

Those intimidating grey eyes flicked to mine, with a smirk she said something that I didn't hear because I was too focused on her perfect full pink lips. "Uh what?" I answered rather intelligently if I do say so myself, are you getting the sarcasm? She laughed and it was the best sound I'd heard all day, her nose crinkled a little making the light splatter of freckles under her eyes and across her nose stand out.

"I was asking if you get it now?" She repeated gesturing to the wriggling form of Charlie. I sighed and shook my head because it was obvious I wasn't paying attention. She rolled her eyes albeit affectionately and gestured with her index finger to come over to where she stood.

Of course I obliged and ended up standing next to her, so close infact our arms were touching. "Your daddy's a bit of an idiot isn't he baby?" Charlie gargled in response, which Annabeth took as a yes.

Okay so maybe it did get my heart and mind racing whenever she interacted with him. Sometimes I just couldn't help it, she treated him as if he were her own, it was like second nature to her and that thought alone made me smile affectionately. "Hey, those things are made by the devil to confuse men I swear."

She chuckled and bumped her shoulder with mine before undoing all the buttons to show me again. "Okay Perce pay attention, it's really not that hard." I nodded seriously, folding my arms as I watched her. "If you start up here you won't get confused later," She looked at me and I nodded as she quickly fastened the two buttons on either shoulder. "Then it's easy, just pull the bottom forward," She took the small flappy bit at the bottom that's hid under his small butt and tugged it to bring it forward. "Then you take the top bit and take it one button at a time, start from one end so you know which ones you've done." She gestured for me to do it to see if I'd been listening. I started from the right and snapped the buttons in place until I'd reached the other side. She high fived me before shoving me out of the way to continue dressing him.

I smiled as she held his tiny hands with both her forefingers and waved them around a little making him giggle at her. He giggled even more when she blew a raspberry on his little stomach. She laughed with him before putting a pair of little jeans on him, she picked him up and held him to her chest as she wiggled the waistband of the jeans over his butt and then placed him softly back on the changing mat. "Uh Perce I don't think he can wear this top." She says holding up a small blue shirt.

"Why?" I ask frowning a little as she snickers. I raise a dark eyebrow at her and she turns it round to show writing in big white letters. It took me a second to read it but when I did I rolled my eyes 'My Daddy is #1'

"I hate to break it to you buddy but I've done most of the heavy stuff." I gasped and put a hand to my chest feigning shock. She rolled her eyes at my dramatics.

"How can you say that to me Annabeth? I thought you were my Ally in this!" She snickered before composing herself.

"Percy you get squeamish at a dirty diaper, how the hell do you cope when I'm not here?" I smirked and bumped her hip with mine making her laugh a little.

"I don't, I get my mom to do it." She laughed properly this time and bumped my hip back with her curvy one. Her tank top had ridden up at the side so I could see a patch of skin that admittedly made my throat a little dry.

"Aww poor baby you can't cope without me? I mean I know I'm like your everything but we need some distance sometimes." I gasped again before smiling at her.

"Don't you ever say that to me, you're my one and only, there will never be any distance between us again," I wrapped my arm around her shoulder dramatically and managed to pull her even closer. Even though it was in a jokey manner I did mean what I said, I think I'm a little in love with her already. I felt that her arm was slightly cold and took my hoodie off to pass it to her. "Here, just take it Annabeth, quit whining, you're my one and only remember?" I said to her reluctance.

She rolled her eyes but she had a slight smile on her face as she took it from my hands and put it on. It was obviously too big and I couldn't help but smile. "What?" She says with a small smile as she looked down at herself "Have I got coffee on me or something?" I shook my head and look down at Charlie, grabbing his little feet and moving them around making him laugh, that kid will laugh at anything I swear.

"Nothing you just look cute in that." I finally answered, moving to grab some tiny blue socks to put on his tiny feet.

I looked back at her after I've done and noticed, with a slight rush, that she's blushing, a warm rosy colour spreading gracefully across her cheekbones. "Shut up!" She said smiling slightly, holding her cheeks with her hands that are hidden in the sleeves of my black hoodie to hide the obvious blush.

"Aww poor baby are you embarrassed?" She blushed even more and flicked my arm before leaving the room.

* * *

I picked Charlie up after changing him into a baby grow for bed and carried him to the living room where, sure enough, Annabeth is sat. Sock clad feet propped up on the table and lounging on the counch like she lives here, she almost does.

I sat next to her and she held her hands (that are still hidden by the sleeves on my hoodie) out for Charlie. I pass him over and she lies him on her chest putting one hand on his back and the other stroking the little black hairs at the front of his head in order to get him to sleep seen as it was pretty late. The only light and sound came from the T.V playing some comedy show so thankfully Charlie fell asleep quickly.

When he did Annabeth dropped the hand that was stroking his face to the counch cushions near my hand. After much internal debate, I thought fuck it and grabbed her hand all the while keeping my eyes trained to the T.V. I could see her look at me slightly from my peripheral vision and smile. She tangled our fingers together properly and leaned her head on my shoulder making me smile a little. "I need to go soon." I heard her whisper. I stroked her knuckles with my thumb, a silent plea for her to stay, and looked at a sound asleep Charlie resting on her chest.

"You could always stay the night if you wanted," I whispered back "I'd take the counch." I felt her head lift up and looked towards her with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes were a little sparkly because of the light from the T.V and her hair was falling loose in perfect princess curls around her face; in that moment I swear I'd never seen someone so absolutely beautiful.

"You sure? I mean it's no trouble walking home, it's only a few blocks." I rolled my eyes and carefully pulled her back down so she was resting on my shoulder again.

"You keep forgetting you're my one and only, I can't have you getting hurt out there can I?" She let out a little laugh. "I mean, what sort of guy would I be if I let you go out on your own at," I looked at the clock. "Half past eleven at night in New York?" She looked up at me from my shoulder and just stared at me for a while before sighing and resting her head back down.

"You'd be a pretty shitty one and only." She said casually before turning her attention back to the T.V.

I wasn't quite sure how to take that so I just let it go.

* * *

After waking up, sorting Charlie out, having a conversation with my mom about how incompetent I am at changing my son before she had to leave for work, Annabeth had to head home. "Thanks for letting me stay last night Perce."

We were stood at the door, Charlie already having a nap. I shrug my shoulders and look at the laminate flooring "It's no problem, couldn't have you out at that time."

She rolls her eyes with a slight smile and flicks my cheek. "Even so, thanks." She leaned up to kiss my cheek where she just flicked it as if to soothe it. With a slight rosy blush which made her look even more beautiful than necessary she pulled away. It's totally not fair how much of a goddess this girl is.

She stood back and started to slowly walk away. She managed to get a few steps down the hall before my impulsive side decided to rear it's ugly head. "Hey Annabeth?" She spun around with a questioning look. Her curls fanning out as she did, landing over her shoulders. She was wearing my hoodie again and even though she was dressed so casually she still looked stunning.

"Yeah Perce?" She asked with a perfect blonde eyebrow raised. I sighed and realised I was actually about to do this. I took a couple of steps towards her before thinking my apparent motto of 'fuck it' and kissed her. She was a little shocked at first but she recovered quickly and then she was kissing me back. Like, we were actually kissing. Holy crap Annabeth Chase is kissing me back.

Her hands came up to rest on my chest. I pulled back slowly, the kiss lingering, and rest my head on hers to find her smiling. "What's all this about?" She asked quietly I shrugged and kissed her again quickly. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out today, you know just me and you," She laughs and snakes her hands around my neck. "But impulsive remember?" I say lifting my hand from her hip so I could point towards myself. She nods as she laughs. Her laughing slows to giggles then just a serene smile while she looked at me.

"Sometimes I like impulsive," I raised my eyebrow and she shrugged. "Pick me up at seven." She kissed me again and then left. I watched her leave and the first coherent thought I had was 'holy shit I'm going on a date with Annabeth Chase!' Which of course left me panicking all day. She sure knows how to make a boy freak.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you like it, it was pretty fun to write. Let me know what you think. If you like this story you should check out my others :)**

**Jess** x


	3. The Baby

**All rights go to the deserving.**

* * *

Two weeks it's been since Evie was born.

Admittedly I thought it'd be harder than it is. Don't get me wrong, bringing up a child, especially a baby, is difficult; trust me I've already done it once. But Evie is just content to sleep most of the time. Not that I get any rest when she does seen as I have Charlie to look after too.

Charlie is being the model big brother any parent could ask for. He's always asking questions about Evie or asking if he can hold her. It's adorable really. When we first found out I was pregnant, we thought Charlie would react badly because he's used to being an only child and getting all of our attention. But to our utter surprise, he was the complete opposite, he was ecstatic when he first met his little sister.

Today is Percys first day back at work, seen as he can't haggle any more days off, and everything been going pretty well so far without him. I haven't managed to lose a child yet which is always a plus.

I rock Evie in my arms a few more times to make sure she's completely asleep and carefully place her in the wooden crib that's been painted white with some little pink flowers on the headboard by Rachel.

Since Percy said she can come round every so often, she's only been here like twice, I'm assuming she's just trying to give us some space. The times she has come though, she's helped out with the nursery. I've managed to put all bad feelings aside, not because I want to, the woman infuriates me, but because I want to make this easier for Percy. It can't be good having an angry post-natal wife making things harder. Despite my hatred for her, she's an artist and a damn good one at that so she's painted the room a calming blue with beautifully detailed and intricate pictures on the left hand side of the room.

It's safe to say that Charlie's taken a liking to her, I think it's because she plays Mythomagic with him which he got from Percys cousin Nico, although he's a little distant and quite dark Charlie loves him to pieces and insists on calling him Uncle Nico.

After about an hour of mindlessly watching Cartoon Network with Charlie I decide we should go out. It's about half an hour till Percys lunch so why not go and meet him. "Charlie you wanna go see daddy?" He nods excitedly, making his black hair bob with him. "Okay go get your shoes and coat."

He bounds off towards the foyer and comes back a few seconds later carrying a dark blue jacket and his little black Chuck Taylors courtesy of a very fussy Percy who claims his son can only wear the best. He sits on the floor infront of me and I crouch so he can rest his foot on my lap. He leans back on his hands and watches as I tie his laces for him in awe.

"Mommy can we go to the park?" I smile at his puppy dog eyes (identical to Percys, I still can't say no to either of them.) and tell him sure. He jumps up once I've finished and passes me his jacket and turns around with his arms out behind him so I can put it on.

"You want me to zip it?" He shakes his head causing his hair to fly around again. "You need a hair cut soon buddy," He turns and pouts at me, folding his arms. "Hey don't give me that look, it's going into your eyes, you won't be able to see. What'll happen then? No one will know it's you." He smiles a little at that. "Where's Charlie?" he giggles a little "Excuse me sir," He puffs out his chest to make him look important "Have you seen a cheeky monkey named Charlie? He likes to play on the park and eat all the Oreos," His mouth twitches a little giving him away before I tickle his belly and make him giggle uncontrollably.

I laugh with him and stand up. "Okay buddy, stay here and watch T.V while I get Evie ready okay." He nods seriously and throws himself on the high counch continuing to watch Adventure Time. I don't think he gets it, I think he just likes all the bright colours.

I sigh as I pick Evie up "Come on baby girl, time to see your Daddy." She just blinks back at me with her big sea green eyes and I bop her on her cute little button nose. Evie, like Charlie, looks just like Percy, there is no doubting that she's his daughter. Even though she's almost a spit of Percy she has some of my characteristics like her hair, although it's black, there's a few curls in the fine hair and surprisingly she has a dusting of freckles just under her eyes and across her nose like me.

I put her little fluffy pink coat on and pick her up. It's not cold enough for a hat yet, she'll just fuss if she's too hot. I walk to the foyer with a squirming Evie in my arms (She couldn't keep still even when she was inside me. Definitely Percys child.) and place her in her black buggy before wheeling it into the living room. I rush around picking up diapers, wipes, formula, pacifiers and a small teddy to keep her occupied and put them into a bag that's hooked around the handle of the buggy.

I sigh again as I go and put my coat on feeling pretty tired. I tie my blonde curls back before turning the T.V off much to Charlies disappointment.

The part of the buggy where Evie is led is high so it's easy to reach her and I get to see her beautiful little face seen as she's facing me. Thankfully, Sally bought us a buggy board so Charlie can't run off. I think that was one of the best presents I've ever received.

* * *

After I'd hudled us all outside and locked the door I made my way down the path already feeling exhausted. Just as I was about to turn up the street I felt someone tap my shoulder and instantly I was a little defensive. I whirled around and was met with wild red curls and sparkling emerald green eyes and inwardly sighed, exasperated. I've always loved green eyes what with me having boring grey ones but it's a certain type of green I love now. How can I not love them? I have three pairs of them looking at me every day.

I let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand on my chest to calm my heart. "Rachel hi. God you scared the life out of me. What are you doing here?" She smiled making her eyes twinkle and hitched her bag further up on her shoulder.

"I just thought I'd finally come and see Evie and help out a bit," My eyes narrowed without me giving them permission, she wants to help out with my baby when she couldn't even look at her own? She started to backtrack when she caught sight of my face. "I mean, I know Percys gone back to work today, I remember you telling me, so I thought I'd come and give you a break." I let out a breathy laugh as she finished her rant. God, the nerve of her.

I felt Charlie bounce impatiently on the board and remembered where we were going. "As much as I'd love to sleep, I promised Charlie to take him to the park after we've seen Percy," I made it clear I didn't want her to tag along. She deflated a little and I sighed quietly. "I mean," I winced feeling a little guilty. "Well you could come if you want?"

She brightened at that and nodded before peering around me to see Evie. "Oh God Annabeth she's adorable." I smiled that proud new parent smile and tucked the blanket further around her so she wouldn't be cold.

"It's her first time out today, I think Percy thinks I can't cope looking after two kids on my own but it's actually not that hard," Rachel smiled sweetly. "Not with my super helper, right Charlie?" He craned his neck up to look at me after I ruffled his hair and gave me a blinding smile. "Right come on then or we'll miss Daddy." Charlie nodded and faced forwards again, pulling funny faces at Evie even though she didn't really know what was going on.

* * *

"So why's Rachel here?" Percy asked from beside me. We were watching her push Charlie on the swing from a nearby bench laughing when he screamed because he was so high and assuring him we were watching when he shouted over at us.

I shrugged and told him what she told me as he picked Evie up from her seat in the buggy and held her close to him. "Hey baby girl," I smiled at the sight because it was just so adorable. Percy was too cute on his own never mind throwing a baby into the mix.

He scooted further onto the bench and bounced her slightly so she'd sleep. "So how are things? You okay without me?" I rolled my eyes and yeah, maybe it was with a smile but still, and lightly bumped his shoulder.

"Perce I'm fine, I'm a mother it's what we do," He smiled proudly down at Evie and then up at Charlie when I said mother. He looked back towards me with the proud smile still there "What?" I said with a chuckle, he shook his head and continued grinning

"Nothing I'm just glad I have you." I smiled back at him and rested my head on his shoulder, looking back over to where Charlie was now attempting the monkey bars with Rachels help.

"Are you happy Perce?" He sat up a little so I was forced to lift my head and look at him. When I did he was frowning slightly out of confusion.

"Of course I am, I have my Mrs Jackson and my little Jacksons what else could I ask for?" I laughed lightly and shook my head at his cheesy-ness before carefully leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you, you big dork" He smiled widely at me making me smile back and took my hand with his free one, intertwining our fingers and giving them a little squeeze while we both looked at a now sleeping Evie.

"I love you too, you goober." I snorted at his reply and put my head back on his shoulder moving to watch Charlie smile and scream with joy as he went down the slide.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you liked a lil fluff. Tell me what you think. R&amp;R?**

**Jess x**


	4. The Confrontation

**A/N: - Sorry I took so long to update I was struggling. Anyway thanks to AphroditeChild for helping me with this chapter. All rights go to the deserving.**

* * *

"I can't do this." Those are the words that played over and over in my head the first day Charlie came home.

It was all a blur really, Charlies birth. It happened so fast. I remember I was playing video games with Annabeth. I went to her a lot after Grover introduced us just to get away from things; pretend that I'm not about to be a teenage father that can't even support his own child. Pretend that I wasn't a troubled kid who grew up without a dad and that I didn't turn into a fucked up loser, who's only good qualities are that they're pretty good at skateboarding and has wicked cool music taste.

My phone went off making me pause the game to answer it much to Annabeths annoyance and we were up and out of the house within about 10 seconds. Annabeth insisted she came along if only for moral support and to bring food. So of course I agreed.

The birth didn't actually take that long considering it was Rachels first child. The whole process only took around five hours. I remember how she held my hand and screamed when told to push. She was sweating, she was tired and most of all she was angry.

Annabeth was waiting outside seen as she didn't know Rachel and I really wanted to tell her to come in. The nurse brought Charlie back to us after being cleaned up and I beamed at the squirming bundle of blankets. I remember looking back to Rachel from where my eyes were trained on the door after thinking about Annabeth, and I didn't see any overwhelming feeling coming off her. She was neutral. It was a little disturbing to see, a brand new mother with no affection to her new born child at all.

I smiled a little when I saw a tear come down her face because I thought I'd gotten it wrong, that she did love Charlie she was just too overwhelmed to do anything apart from stare at him where he rested in her arms. But when she looked up at me for the first time, I could see that she wasn't crying because she's happy. Her usually sparkling, emerald green eyes were now dull and sad. She was crying because this isn't what she wanted. She looked back down at the sleeping form of our baby, a few red curls falling out of her messy, hastily put up bun, gleaming in the harsh light of the hospital room. "I'm so sorry Percy." She whispered to me as she wiped another tear away from her freckled covered face that was still lightly covered in a sheen of sweat. I frowned at her slightly and sat carefully on the hard mattress next to her now covered up legs.

"What are you talking about?" I reached out to put my hand on her leg but she moved it as quickly as she could with a baby in her arms. "Rachel what's going on?" She sighed and passed Charlie to me. "I can't do this Percy." I frowned even more as I looked up from my baby boy who had my black hair and sea green eyes.

"What are you talking about Rach?" I repeated as she pushed herself up into a more comfortable sitting position and fiddled with the plastic band on her wrist saying that she was a patient.

"I'm saying I can't bring up this child Percy," She paused as she looked up and into my eyes. "This is something I can't do." I huffed and stood up slowly, placing Charlie into the clear plastic roller crib next to her bed. This day was supposed to be happy, but just like everything else she'd made it about her and ruined such a special day.

"Something you can't do or won't do?" She narrowed her eyes in a pathetic attempt at a glare because she knew she'd been figured out. I folded my arms, looking down at my beat up black Chuck Taylors.

"Percy please, this isn't what I want," I looked up to her and managed to perfect my scowl to which she shrunk back into the bed. "You wanted to be a father Perce, you were excited. There was two reasons I didn't get rid of that baby and that's because I didn't particularly want to go through an abortion and I wanted to make you happy." I looked at her, pure disbelief on my face.

"You're kidding me right? You're telling me you went through a whole pregnancy and a birth to tell me this isn't what you want?" She nodded suddenly ashamed of herself. "How the hell did you let it get this far? Shit Rachel!" She grimaced and picked at her chipped multi coloured nail varnish.

"I didn't want it to go this far, I wanted to talk to you about it before," She paused to take a breath "But then I kept putting it off because you seemed so happy and then it got too late to tell you." I shoved my hands into my tight skinny jeans pockets and scoffed.

"Absolute bullshit, I wasn't happy Rachel, I was freaking the fuck out," I ran a hand through my messy black hair as her stare intensified. "I only got used to the idea of having a baby like a month ago, fuck, if it wasn't for Annabeth I don't know what I would've done," She frowned slightly, making in between her eyebrows crease "Don't get me wrong I'm going to love this boy with every inch of me but that doesn't mean I was ready to jump head first into being a parent at seventeen." She bit her thumb nail as she thought, a habit she's always had as long as I've known her.

"Percy," She began looking back and forth every so often at me and Charlie. "Take him, look after him because I know you're going to be a fantastic dad to him," I stared wide eyed at her as she took a shaky breath. "I'm going to be a lousy mother Perce and I know that that little human will benefit in the long run if you raise him yourself." I sunk back down onto the hard lumpy bed.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She nodded only slightly, just enough to let me know she was agreeing. "Rachel come on! I can't raise a kid by myself I don't even know how to change a diaper for Gods sake." She smiled, but the pain in the smile made it more of a grimace.

"Listen to me Perce, you're going to take this baby home tomorrow and you're going to raise it just fine," I opened my mouth to interrupt but she started talking again before I could. "Maybe you should date that girl you go on about so much, you clearly care about her a lot." She said it with a small amount of bitterness as I narrowed my eyes realising she was talking about Annabeth and getting angry at the fact that she was so jealous and ignorant that she didn't even bother to listen to what her name was.

"You know what Rachel, I will take my baby but don't you dare expect me to welcome you with open arms the next time I see you, because chances are, I'll want to rip you to shreds." Her eyes widened as she listened to words I never thought I'd say to her in a million years.

Okay, so I know I was being harsh but I was so angry at her I just wanted to hurt her back. I took one last look at my son before I strode over to the door. My hand was on the cool metal handle as I spun back around. "You know, if you hadn't of told me you were pregnant that night I would of broken up with you, that's why I called you round." I could see her eyes well up from across the room as I told her the truth.

I was expecting to break up with her that night, I just didn't feel anything towards her any more. If anything the only thing I felt was annoyance towards her because she wasn't Annabeth. It was irrational I know but I couldn't help it. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick up my son, then I never want to see you again do you understand me?" She was crying, almost sobbing as she nodded gently; realising for the first time the situation we were both in. I yanked the door open and left the room feeling no remorse for the sobbing girl in the room behind me as Annabeth came rushing up to me.

I didn't want to talk about what just happened in a hospital hallway where there were lots of relatives waiting for the latest gossip to stop the numbing boredom. I grabbed her hand after she asked me what was wrong and why I looked so angry and led her down the hallway and out of the hospital, into the parking lot.

I drove us to her house where she pulled me inside and took me upstairs to her room. She pushed me onto the bed and hugged me for hours after I told her what happened realising I really needed someone right now. Although I kept thinking I was on my own in this, I realised after Annabeth had fallen asleep on my chest, that I wasn't, she was here with me and she would help me no matter what. This beautiful sleeping girl with the blonde princess curls tumbling around her shoulders and onto my chest, with those piercing grey eyes was someone I could always count on.

* * *

**A/N: - Well what did ya think? Any good? Let me know R&amp;R**

**Jess x**


	5. The Wedding

**A/N - I'm so sorry I took so long with this. As usual all rights go to the deserving. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was around seven in the morning and I was silently freaking out.

I was sitting on the end of the double bed I usually share with Percy. My white silk like robe blended in with the white cotton of the sheets as I fiddled with the bits of messy blonde hair that fell out of the tie at the top of my head. My hands shook a little as I thought of what was going to go down today.

It was a normal Wednesday, well sort of. It was a normal Wednesday except today would be the day I became Annabeth Jackson. The thought made me beam with happiness but also blanch at the thought of tripping down the isle, all eyes on me.

I jumped slightly when someone knocked on the door to my bedroom. With a sigh I got up and went to answer door knowing full well who it'll be. My suspicions were correct when Piper, Hazel and Thalia practically ran into the room, equipped with make up, hair stuff and dresses. Looking at the innocent white garment bags made the butterflies in my stomach go wild. I'm really doing this. Like, actually going to get married. Me, Annabeth 'I need to focus on my career' Chase is going to marry Percy 'ever the optimist' Jackson.

"You all set for the big day Mrs. Jackson?" Piper asked, nudging me with her elbow until I shoved her away with a laugh.

"I'm not married yet Piper," She shrugged her shoulders before patting an empty chair Thalia brought infront of the large mirror. "But yeah, I'm pretty excited. I hope Perce dresses Charlie properly." I smiled at her through the mirror as she rolled her eyes at me.

"He's going to be fine, he's his dad, he knows how to look after him okay?" She didn't wait for my answer before she started again. "Right let's get you beautiful." I rolled my eyes as she chuckled to herself.

While Piper busied herself with taming my golden mess of hair, I watched Hazel and Thalia in the mirror. Hazel was sat on the large bed with Thalia on the floor by her feet while she pulled her wild, choppy locks into a more manageable hairstyle. I laughed every time Thalia whined about her hair being pulled earning a hair pull of my own from Piper for moving.

It was about three hours later that I was actually able to stand up. When Piper gave the all clear the first thing I did was stretch so all my muscles popped and I sighed in relief. I stood and stretched my legs which felt amazing. I walked over to the large mirror that was mounted on the wall near the door and gasped quietly as I caught my reflection properly. Piper had worked her magic and I looked like a different person completely. My curly blonde hair was half up half down. The half that was up was piled delicately giving all the focus to the small sparkling tiara that was placed before my parted fringe which curled slightly at the bottom. My make up was subtle but it was noticeable seen as I usually don't wear any. My eyes were smoky making them stand out and sparkle, my cheeks were dusted with a small amount of light red blush giving me a small glow and my lips were plump and pink, glimmering in the light.

When I turned around I was met with three smiling faces, I rushed over to Piper and hugged her tightly. "You are a miracle worker Piper McLean." She laughed as she held me at arms length admiring her work.

"Well I only work with what you give me Beth," I rolled my eyes at her cheesy-ness. "Okay no more soppy times, we have to get you in your dress, it's not long before we have to set off," She looked at the alarm clock sat on my night stand and her eyes widened slightly. "Yeah we have little over an hour to finish everything." I looked at her and panicked, the butterflies returning to my stomach.

"Ow Piper!" I squirmed uncomfortably as she tightened the strings on the back of my pristine, white dress. "No, that's too tight, I can barely breath." She huffed but loosened the strings all the same. I let out a huge breath when the pressure on my ribs subsided. Taking me by the shoulders and away from Pipers demon hands, Thalia led me back to the huge mirror and had a massive proud smile on her face.

"You look beautiful Annie, Percy is one lucky guy, don't let him mess you around." I laughed a breathy laugh as she smiled at me from the mirror before leaving. I took notice of my dress and the beautiful intricacy of it. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, with a small amount of diamontes dotted around the bodice. The skirt flared out slightly, hiding my feet which were in (extremely high) delicate white heels. I took a deep breath as Hazel shouted that the car was waiting outside. In about an hour I would be Annabeth Jackson, the thought made me smile as I descended the stairs.

* * *

As the car pulled up to the old church I wanted to be sick. The thought of everyone watching me was repulsive, I despised being the centre of attention. I stepped out and was met by my father who was bouncing Charlie lightly making him giggle. "Mama." I smiled as I heard him and saw him make grabby hands. I took him off my dad and rested him on my hip.

"Hey baby, don't you look smart, daddy can dress you after all huh," Charlie laughed as I tickled his neck before putting him down and pointing him in Pipers direction. "Go to Aunt Piper." I watched with a smile as he ran up to her and tugged on her royal blue bridesmaid dress. All three of the bridesmaid's looked beautiful, all with curled hair, with a small French braid at the side of their head.

"How you feeling?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by my fathers voice. I turned to see him in a black suit looking smart with his usual glasses perched on the end of his nose making him look more like himself.

"Nervous but I'm excited." He smiled at me, taking my arm and walking us so we were at then end of a small line. Piper was at the front holding Charlies hand, Hazel was next arm linked with Frank and then Thalia who was paired with Nico just infront of us. All the boys were dressed in matching black suits with grey waistcoats and white flowers pinned on their lapels. My heart kicked up its beats as I heard the music play signalling it was time to enter.

Walking up the isle was surreal, everyone was stood facing us, I heard everyone "aww" when Charlie came in with Piper dressed in his own little black suit. When I finally entered I heard loads of whispers of how beautiful I look making me hold on the bouquet of white lilies a little tighter. Everything faded into murmurs when Percy caught my eyes. His smile was blinding as he stood there with Jason at his side. He was dressed like everyone else, black suite, white flower, grey waistcoat but he looked so much better than them, Maybe I was being a little biased but still, he looked pretty good stood there fiddling nervously with his skinny black tie.

The rest of the ceremony went on in a blur until we had to say our vows. "Perseus Alexander Jackson, do you take Annabeth Marie Chase to be your wedded wife, to live together in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?" He smiled a crooked smile at me.

"I do." He squeezed my hands slightly in his.

"Annabeth Marie Chase, do you take Perseus Alexander Jackson to be your wedded husband, to live together in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?" I copied him and squeezed his hands back making him smile at me.

"I do."

"By the Power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now may kiss the bride." Percys grin was infectious as he leant down to kiss me quickly causing the guests to cheer and stand up. The smile on my face wouldn't fade as Charlie ran up to us and I picked him up, walking him out of the church and round the side to a room where we would sign the documents to legally prove we were married.

* * *

"Hey," I looked up to meet Percys green, blue eyes and smiled as he kissed me, making loads of flashes go off around us before he rested his head on mine gently causing the same amount of flashes go off again. "I love you." I laughed and shook my head.

"I should hope so, otherwise you're in trouble now Mister." He chuckled and spun us round. In hindsight, I didn't know why I was so nervous, everything went smoothly and in the end I'm now a Jackson, now we're a proper family.

**A/N - (There are a lot of scene changes in this I'm sorry but I didn't want it to drag) So I finally finished this chapter, I'm so sorry I took so long to do this. I've been super busy and sick. Exciting news though, I found out I'm three months pregnant last Thursday, I'm freaking out but I'm so excited! Like what!? I've decided to just drop out of college soon and focus on the baby.**


End file.
